le silence libérateur
by aryelle
Summary: severus revois harry et celui-ci lui hurle après...


Chapitre premier

-Attends une petite minute, Harry, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

Minerva fit apparaître une table devant les divans et demanda gentiment aux elfes de lui servir une boisson chaude et des biscuits. Le survivant s'avachit sur le divan offert et laissa son esprit vagabonder pendant quelques minutes, en attente pour son rendez-vous avec la directrice de Poudlard. Harry en était rendu à se remémorer la douloureuse bataille finale lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Severus Rogue.

-Bonjour Potter, le salua l'ancien espion, content de vous voir aussi fier qu'avant.

Harry se crispa légèrement, mais tin bon, se forçant à se focaliser sur l'aide précieuse qu'a été Severus lors de la guerre.

-J'en suis tout aussi mécontent que vous, SE-VE-RUS, siffla Harry en exagérant lors de la mention au tutoiement afin d'agacer l'homme.

-Comment se portent les membres de l'ordre ?, demanda avec une fausse indifférence qu'Harry ne remarqua pas.

-Vous l'auriez sut en leur rendant visite, **Severus**.

-je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de m'attarder après la bataille finale, Potter. Je n'ai toujours vécu que pour vaincre Voldemort et faire parti de l'ordre n'était qu'une façon de remédier à la puissance du Lord. Cracha froidement Severus, alors qu'il ne pensait rien de ce qu'il avait dit. M'en vouloir pour n'être jamais réapparu par la suite, Potter, prouve une fois de plus votre stupidité et votre dégoutante innocence.

N'en pouvant plus, Harry se jeta sur l'homme, la baguette bien droite devant lui.

-Je vous INTERDIS de me traiter d'enfant, est-ce bien clair ?

D'un mouvement de baguette, Severus désarma son ancien étudiant, le toisant avec dégout et hauteur, sans remarquer le coup de poing qui s'abatis sur son nez.

-Osez le dire encore UNE fois ! OSEZ !

Abasourdis, Severus souris méchamment, intérieurement ravis de retrouver les joutes verbales de l'écervelé.

-Vous ignorez tout de l'après guerre ! En bon Serpentard, vous avez fuit, come un lâche, ne regardant pas derrière vous ! Vous ne vous êtes jamais enquit de la santé des étudiants, de ceux qui avaient survis ! Pas même un mot, préférant vous cacher Merlin sait où sans laisser la moindre adresse.

Harry toisa Rogue avec dédain, la colère se mélangeant étrangement avec la tristesse.

-Racontez-moi, POTTER, afin d'éclairer ma lanterne. En quoi la destruction du Lord a-t-elle rendue votre vie confortable et douce en une vie misérable et invivable ?

Le ton sarcastique et le rictus mauvais firent à Harry l'effet contraire auquel Severus s'attendait. Au lieu de s'enrager et de se ruer sur l'adulte, se figea et fixa Severus sans vraiment le voir.

-Ma vie ? Mais on s'en fiche, de ma vie ! C'est les autres, la vie des autres !

Sa colère revint au galop, emplissant son regard émeraude d'une lueur meurtrière.

Ce monstre et ses sbires ont tué des milliers de gens. DES MILLIERS ! Savez-vous combien de gens que vous connaissiez sont morts ? HEIN ? Le savez-vous ?

Severus savait qu'il serait judicieux de ne pas provoquer le jeune, surtout dans l'état dans lequel il était. Mais par habitudes…

-J'attends les informations, cher POTTER, qui donc n'avez-vous pu empêcher de mourir ?

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles, voyant le visage d'Harry se décomposer. Mais il poursuivit, la voix tout à coup morne, vide.

-Maugré, Rémus, Tonx. Ils ont laissé un enfant, orphelin, comme moi, mon filleul. Ginny est … elle est… depuis la mort de Fred et sa fausse couche, elle est à Sainte-Mangouste, dans l'allée psychiatrique. Dumbeldore, comme vous le savez déjà, c'est vous qui… enfin bref. Neville c'est tué en achevant sa revanche pour ses parents, Luna en est morte de chagrin. Ron et Hermione ne se parlent plus, une centaine d'élèves sont décédés lors de la bataille finale. Harry dut s'interrompre pour respirer un bon coup, l'air lui manquait, les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Je suis incapable de réconforter les Weasley, on dirait des fantômes. Le chemin de traverse est démoli, mais le ministère ne fait rien, c'est devenu un lieu touristique, historique, pour toujours se souvenir des jours sombres. Je suis entouré à journées longues de décombres et de plaintes et chaque jours me rappellent qu'ils sont morts pour que je puisse tuer Voldemort, Cria Harry avec hargne, crachant le nom du Lord comme s'il goutait mauvais.

Severus contempla le garçon qui avait les joues rouges sous la colère, fixant un point invisible, près à tout pour hurler sa rage.

Lentement, tout doucement, le professeur honni pris la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et l'effleura de son pouce en une douce caresse.

-Je comprends, Harry, je comprends.

Epuisé, comme vidé de toute énergie, Harry rejoignit Severus au sol, sa tête sur l'épaule du professeur, les deux hommes pleurants silencieusement sur cette guerre. Silencieux, les deux hommes se promirent d'un accord tactique qu'il était temps de vivre, non plus de survivre. Aller de l'avant pour une vie meilleure.

Leurs deux mains chastement enlacées, ils contemplèrent l'horizon depuis la haute fenêtre, face à eux, un apaisement réparateur prenant vie dan leur cœur.

FIN


End file.
